Il avait les yeux blonds et les cheveux bleus
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis si longtemps... Il serait grand temps d'oublier, mais certains ont plus de mal. George est de ceux-là, à n'avoir trouvé personne pour lui redonner le sourire... mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?


****Bonjour, bonjour,

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que cet OS avait été écrit en son temps pour un concours de que je vous invite vivement à visiter.

C'est pas du neuf que je poste ici, mais depuis le temps qu'il traîne dans mon disque dur, il est grand temps de le sortir sinon il va prendre les poussières ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et à nul autre. L'idée tordue est de moi et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**Avertissements :** C'est du slash mesdames et messieurs, soft mais il s'agit bien d'une romance entre deux personnes de sexe masculin.  
OOC aussi, et il est fort possible que je n'aie pas vraiment respecté à la lettre l'âge des personnages.

Bonne lecture

**Il avait les yeux blonds et les cheveux bleus**

« Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver… » Qui s'engouffre sournoisement à travers vos vêtements, termina George Weasley, caustique. Dommage qu'il était seul et que personne n'avait pu entendre son trait d'esprit. Tous ceux qui se plaignaient de la disparition de son humour auraient été contents de constater qu'il était toujours là, finalement. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient plus si nombreux. Ils s'étaient presque tous lassés l'un après l'autre, au fil des ans. À présent, il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione qui le déplorait. Qui s'en plaignait même. Blaise aussi d'ailleurs, mais Hermione et Blaise étaient ses associés, et ils auraient moins de travail si l'humour légendaire de George Weasley se décidait à repointer le bout de son nez. D'accord, il sentait bien une certaine inquiétude chez Hermione. Il y avait toujours au fond de ses yeux noisettes cette vague lueur d'inquiétude, même quand elle le houspillait. Et même chez Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard aux remarques acerbes, il sentait de l'inquiétude. C'était étrange comme même les serpents pouvaient s'attacher aux gens. Et si George était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait dans la foulée qu'il avait lui aussi appris à apprécier le fielleux serpentard dont la proposition d'association l'avait fait tomber de son tabouret en recrachant le meilleur Whiskey Pur Feu des Trois Balais de manière fort peu élégante. Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprécie et se soucie de lui pour arriver à déchiffrer ainsi ses plus infimes manifestations d'émotion.

Si George était honnête, il remercierait Hermione de l'avoir convié à cette fête familiale de Noël – quoique « forcé » serait un terme plus approprié – et il serait aussi reconnaissant à Blaise de l'avoir viré de la boutique à grands coups de pieds au cul et autres menaces moins classiques pour qu'il se rende à la fête en question.

Mais George n'avait pas envie d'être honnête. Alors il pestait sur Hermione qui le forçait à voir des gens. Qui plus est, des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et surtout, qui l'avaient connu avant. Il s'énervait contre Blaise qui l'avait empêché d'utiliser le travail comme excuse pour se défiler. Et il vouait aux gémonies ce vent glacial qui le frigorifiait. Il aurait pu transplaner et être déjà au chaud, mais il ne voulait pas se rendre au Terrier et faire le trajet à pied retardait un peu l'échéance. Il endurerait donc cette bise arctique pendant encore un moment.

Hélas, bientôt, il devrait faire face aux regards de sa famille. Aux regards soucieux pour les adultes et remplis d'incompréhension pour les enfants. Et surtout, il devrait affronter la tristesse dans les yeux de ses parents. Il détestait ça. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop ce qui aurait dû être. Bien sûr, il savait que ses parents n'y pouvaient rien, que c'était toujours dur pour eux de le voir. Surtout pour sa mère. Peu importe à quel point il avait maigri, pâli, peu importe que des cernes soulignaient ses yeux éteints qui furent rieurs et que ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de gris à présent. Son visage leur évoquait toujours l'autre. L'autre, son autre, dont il ne pouvait même plus penser le prénom car c'était trop douloureux. Il aurait dû être deux. Il avait été deux. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un, il n'était plus rien. Alors il subissait sa vie, apathique et indolent, attendant l'issue fatale qu'il n'avait même plus la volonté de provoquer.

Bientôt, très bientôt, il devrait leur faire face. Juste après ce léger tournant du sentier enneigé. Juste après cette barrière. Juste derrière cette porte.

Voilà, il y était. Bienvenue dans la fosse aux lions, George Weasley.

Comparé à la froidure qui régnait à l'extérieur, il faisait une chaleur infernale au Terrier. Un joyeux brouhaha avait envahi la maison tout entière, qui ne fut même pas interrompu par l'arrivée tardive du dernier des rouquins. George tenta un sourire de circonstance, qu'il rata lamentablement. Il décida d'ailleurs d'oublier ses maigres efforts après que sa mère aux yeux hantés l'eût enlacé en guise de bonjour tout en faisant une légère remarque sur sa maigreur.

À quoi bon faire semblant ? Ils savaient tous, à défaut de comprendre.

Il salua vaguement son père en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, accepta l'accolade de Percy, en le remerciant comme à son habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Percy répondit qu'il aurait voulu avoir tué ce salopard bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était leur petit rituel, il était bien huilé, et il constituait à peu près l'intégralité de leur conversation à chaque fois. Et malgré toutes ces années, George dut ravaler les larmes qui lui venaient encore. Mais il les repoussait de plus en plus facilement. Se détournant de son grand frère qui lui non plus ne semblait pas s'être remis de la guerre, il allait pour continuer son petit tour de salutations quand une furie brune fondit sur lui.

« George bon sang, ça fait deux heures que je t'ai appelé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus transplaner, c'est impossible, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! … »

« Hermione, tu sais bien que… »

« Que rien du tout ! Tu n'as pas d'excuse, et si tu me dis qu'une turista subite t'a scotché à la cuvette des WC pendant deux heures, je ne te croirai pas non plus ! … »

George avait juste voulu dire « … que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un vélo. » Mais quand Hermione était lancée, pas moyen de l'arrêter.

« … peut pas être un test de Blaise sur ta personne non plus qui t'aurait indisposé pendant deux heures, je me suis même assurée qu'il te foutrait dehors si le besoin s'en faisait sentir… »

Vous voyez ? Et ça pouvait continuer pendant des heures. En conséquence, George tenta vaguement d'imiter un air contrit et se déconnecta du monologue de son associée pour observer les alentours. La vieille horloge était toujours là, toutes ses aiguilles pointées sur « A la maison ». Il constata qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui s'étaient ajoutées aux neufs de départ… et qu'il en manquait une. Sentant revenir cet élancement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait appris à associer au désespoir le plus profond, George détourna rapidement ses yeux de l'antique pendule. Il promena son regard sur la pièce, la cuisine en l'occurrence, décorée pour l'occasion avec des guirlandes de couleurs criardes qui devaient sûrement pépier des chants de Noël avec une voix haut perchée qui ne pouvait couvrir le vacarme ambiant. À moins qu'Hermione n'ait pris la relève pour changer les paroles des chansons. Il oublia rapidement les guirlandes chantantes et reprit son errance visuelle. Il remarqua à peine les pommes de terre qui s'épluchaient joyeusement toutes seules avant de plonger dans l'évier où leurs congénères disputaient déjà un match de water-polo avec une tomate cerise en guise de ballon.

Son regard glissa vers le groupe des enfants. Ses neveux et nièces. Ils étaient si insouciants pensa-t-il, et un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres. Si jeunes…

Pas si jeunes que ça en fait, constata-t-il avec un sursaut. Pas aussi jeunes que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Certes, Hugo et Lily n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, mais ils étaient les seuls, et ils s'en approchaient, de cette entrée dans le château enchanté. Effaré de remarquer enfin ce qu'il avait manqué, George les contempla, oubliant même qu'il était censé avoir l'air contrit et qu'Hermione s'énervait de plus en plus. Il observa attentivement ces enfants qui étaient déjà des adolescents pour la plupart, ces neveux et nièces qu'il aurait dû connaître par cœur mais dont il ne savait que les prénoms. Il avait même des doutes sur leurs âges. Il essaya de rattraper un peu le temps perdu, juste en les regardant, il tâcha de les apprendre enfin. Il n'allait pas leur parler, pas tout de suite. Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec cet « oncle George » qui était tellement triste et distant. Alors il les regardait.

La douce petite Lily aux grands yeux bleus étonnés qui promettait sous ses airs d'angelot de bientôt maîtriser le sortilège de _Chauve-Furie_ aussi bien que sa mère. Hugo qui ressemblait tellement à Ron au même âge, et à qui George prédisait une poussée de croissance fulgurante dans quelques années qui ne serait pas facile à vivre. Albus, le discret Albus Severus qui avait malheureusement hérité de la tignasse de son père, qui ressemblait bien trop à son père, dont les prénoms étaient un hommage bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules et qui était en plus le seul Serpentard d'une famille de Gryffondors. Pauvre Albus pensa George. Ça ne devait pas toujours être évident pour lui. Puis Rose, l'intelligente petite Rose qui marchait dans les traces de sa mère en y ajoutant sa touche de fantaisie. George savait par Blaise qu'elle se fournissait régulièrement aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux dans le dos de sa mère. Que cette dernière ne s'en soit pas encore aperçue en disait long sur l'habileté de la jeune fille. James l'espiègle, le blagueur invétéré qui donnait des cheveux blancs à Ginny. Et sûrement aussi, le dragueur, rajouta George. À l'évidence, son prénom lui allait comme un gant. Enfin, Victoire, charmante et charmeuse, sans aucun doute en train de tester l'étendue des possibilités de son héritage de vélane. Ils étaient tous là, ses neveux et nièces. Et ils avaient grandi sans lui.

Soudain, son œil accrocha une silhouette qu'il avait oubliée. Et comment diable avait-il pu l'oublier ? Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais il était quand même de la famille ! L'aîné de cette joyeuse petite tribu, le fils de Tonks et Remus, le filleul d'Harry… Teddy.

Teddy le métamorphomage qui semblait avoir également hérité une part du loup dans ses mouvements économes, fluides et gracieux comme ceux d'un prédateur. Teddy qui semblait bien mal porter son prénom. Il n'avait absolument rien d'un ours en peluche. Et alors que Teddy remarquait le regard inquisiteur braqué sur lui et le rendait, une pensée à la fois très banale et totalement farfelue traversa l'esprit de George : il avait les yeux blonds et les cheveux bleus.

Les yeux étonnés d'un bel or clair ne le quittaient pas alors même que Teddy repoussait vaguement Victoire avant de se diriger vers cet oncle qu'il connaissait si mal. Jamais encore le jeune homme n'avait vu le célèbre George aussi vivant. Célèbre oui, car tous les adultes de la famille lui avaient narré au moins cent fois chacun les aventures et mésaventures d'oncle George et son jumeau du temps où ils semaient joyeusement la zizanie à Poudlard. Comme il aurait voulu voir ça ! Il avait l'occasion de voir James et Rose à l'œuvre, chacun ayant une façon très différente d'opérer, et lui-même n'était pas le dernier à se lancer dans des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, mais il aurait voulu voir un maître à l'œuvre. Et, incontestablement, les jumeaux Weasley avaient été les meilleurs. On lui avait raconté aussi leurs faits d'armes, et la tragédie qui les avait frappés. Lui-même avait perdu ses parents dans cette guerre, et si ce n'était pas pareil, s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur d'oncle George, il pouvait au moins la respecter. C'est pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais demandé conseil, ni de lui raconter ses plus belles farces. Mais maintenant, George semblait revenir à la vie, et Teddy avait toujours voulu lui parler. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette occasion passer.

C'est quand le jeune homme se trouva planté devant lui que George remarqua enfin qu'Hermione s'était tue et était partie rejoindre Molly Weasley qui bataillait pour arriver à faire entrer les pommes de terre dans la marmite. Ces dernières ne voulaient pas lâcher leur partie de water-polo. Suivant le regard de l'adulte, Teddy observa un moment Hermione en train d'assommer proprement les pommes de terre… à la moldue.

« Tante Hermione est une sorcière très douée à ce qu'il paraît, mais quand je vois la qualité des teintures soi-disant permanentes qu'elle fait, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu lui donnes quelques leçons de potions » remarqua l'adolescent d'une voix déjà profonde en fixant George par-dessous ses cils tout en tirant distraitement sur une de ses mèches d'un beau bleu indigo.

George le regarda avec un rien d'étonnement, se demandant pourquoi il aurait besoin de se teindre les cheveux alors qu'il pouvait en changer la couleur à l'envi et attendant visiblement une explication.

« Rose s'est arrangée je ne sais trop comment pour me teindre les cheveux en noir avec un produit qui vient de ta boutique. C'était censé durer trois semaines d'après elle, mais il semblerait que ça ne tienne pas plus de trois heures sur un métamorphomage. » Il fixa ses mèches distraitement « Quoique je dois admettre que certaines mèches sont plus foncées que je ne l'aurais voulu. » et il sourit nonchalamment alors que George éclatait de rire.

Hermione, qui l'espionnait du coin de l'œil, lui adressa un énorme sourire, heureuse de le voir enfin rire. George se dit qu'elle serait nettement moins contente si elle connaissait les raisons exactes de son hilarité.

« À la décharge d'Hermione, je dois dire que bloquer de façon permanente l'apparence d'un métamorphomage est un exercice ardu, et que nous n'avons pas exactement de cobaye. »

Les yeux de Teddy pétillèrent et il fit semblant de réfléchir un moment avant d'affirmer :

« Je me serais bien proposé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir laisser un Serpentard et une Hermione à l'honneur bafoué expérimenter sur moi… Au cas où ça marcherait, je n'ai pas envie de me balader avec un groin pendant des mois. Je ne ferais pas une seule conquête avec un tel appendice nasal. »

George sourit avec un fantôme de lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, mais elle reviendrait, cette lueur espiègle.

« Ce serait dommage. »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, même si c'est dommage, je ne veux vraiment pas être défiguré ! »

« C'est que tu te promènes pendant des mois avant un groin qui serait dommage » précisa George, la lueur espiègle de plus en plus vivace.

Teddy lui coula un regard étonné par-dessous ses cils tout en l'attirant vers le buffet froid qui menaçait de briser la pauvre table qui devait supporter le poids de tous ces plats. D'un vague geste de sa baguette, George la renforça.

« James ne va jamais te pardonner d'avoir ruiné sa blague la plus élaborée de la soirée, tu sais ? » susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille de son oncle.

James, qui était à deux pas de là, lança effectivement une œillade noire à George qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se servir rapidement. Il voulait que son assiette soit remplie avant que James ne fasse exploser la pauvre table. Une fois leurs assiettes remplies, les deux hommes cherchèrent en vain une chaise et se résignèrent à aller s'asseoir dans les escaliers.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur une marche, une position qui leur aurait été impossible s'ils n'étaient pas si minces tous les deux. George commença à picorer distraitement sa salade de pommes de terre pendant que Teddy agitait sa baguette au-dessus de son assiette, inversant le processus de cuisson des viandes qu'il s'était servi en généreuse quantité. Quand le sort prit fin, c'est à peine si les viandes n'étaient pas crues.

« Je ne suis pas à proprement parler un loup-garou, même si j'ai hérité de quelques caractéristiques… intéressantes » précisa Teddy.

Intéressantes ? George brûlait d'envie de lui demander des précisions, mais préféra ne pas le faire quand il se rappela un point particulier que Remus lui avait révélé un soir où il devait probablement être ivre. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée et pria pour que le semi-loup à côté de lui ne l'ait pas vu. Et surtout qu'il ne se doute pas de ce à quoi il pensait.

Teddy étouffa discrètement un début de rire dans un morceau d'agneau puis lâcha avec nonchalance :

« Une de ces caractéristiques en particulier me vaut d'être très apprécié par les filles… et certains mecs aussi. »

Discrètement, il observa l'effet de sa petite révélation. La figure de George vira au rouge flamboyant, faisait une concurrence déloyale à ses cheveux. Les pauvres étaient hors course, étant striés de gris par endroits. Teddy eut un sourire satisfait. Visiblement, George savait que les loups-garous avaient la réputation d'être fort bien membrés.

« Tu n'as pas d'inconvénients à la pleine lune ? » demanda précipitamment George dans une tentative désespérée de dévier le sujet.

« Juste des envies presque irrépressibles de pousser des hurlements de temps à autres… »

Magnanime, Teddy ne mentionna pas sa libido incontrôlable à ces moments-là. Il avait déjà bien assez taquiné George, d'après lui – nul doute que James aurait été d'un tout autre avis –. L'adolescent orienta tranquillement la conversation sur les farces et attrapes, vaste sujet s'il en est et qui les passionnait l'un comme l'autre. Vers la fin de soirée, ils parlèrent également de Poudlard, des autres membres de la famille que George devait absolument réapprendre à connaître, et de Quidditch. George ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Teddy était poursuiveur. Avec son physique fin et nerveux et son tempérament de fonceur un poil agressif, c'était le poste idéal pour lui. Teddy par contre, lui confia que quand on lui avait dit qu'il avait été batteur, il en avait été très étonné. C'était avant qu'il voie une photo de George qui datait de ses années à Poudlard, quand il avait encore cette musculature plus lourde qui faisait de lui un batteur si efficace. Étonnamment, parler des matchs de Quidditch qu'il avait disputés aux côtés de son frère fut moins douloureux que le pensait le rouquin. Il arriva même à dire le prénom de Fred une fois ou deux.

Ils redescendirent pour le dessert, qu'il dégustèrent perchés sur le plan de travail, sous le regard à la fois courroucé et bienveillant de Molly. Un mélange particulièrement étrange remarquèrent-ils, et qu'ils pensaient impossible à réaliser. Ils virent aussi une chamaillerie étonnante et discrète vers le fond de la pièce, où se tenait toujours la pauvre table. James tentait « discrètement » d'affaiblir la résistance de ladite table, à présent garnie de plats vides qui attendaient de pouvoir passer à la vaisselle, tandis que Harry, à environ trois mètres du même meuble alternait furtivement les sorts de renforcement sur la table et divers sorts de chatouillis ou poil à gratter sur son fils aîné. Lequel ne semblait apprécier que très moyennement, mais ne semblait pas non plus voir qui lui envoyait ces sorts désagréables.

Une fois que tout le monde eût fini de lécher consciencieusement son assiette – Hugo, sous le regard courroucé de sa mère – Molly réquisitionna George pour faire la vaisselle et tout le monde commença à reprendre le chemin de son foyer, soit en transplanant – Charlie et Percy – soit par poudre de Cheminette – toute la deuxième génération de Weasley et les Potter –. Teddy, qui aurait dû rentrer avec Harry et sa famille s'imposa pour aider à la vaisselle. George faillit embrasser sa mère quand elle proposa qu'il reste loger au Terrier, et Ginny accepta immédiatement, soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait à faire face qu'aux bêtises de James et Albus le lendemain matin.

Quand la vaisselle fut enfin propre, ils aidèrent Molly à remonter Arthur qui s'était endormi dans un fauteuil jusque dans sa chambre, puis ils se dirent bonne nuit du bout des lèvres en regagnant leur chambre respective. Toutefois, George ne se sentait pas près de s'endormir et il repensa avec incrédulité à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Un grand sourire idiot devait barrer son visage, il en était certain. Il se retourna dans le lit, cherchant une meilleure position pour le sommeil tout en sachant qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit presque sans bruit. À la lumière de la demi-lune, George distingua un éclair de cheveux bleus avant de se fixer sur les prunelles dorées qui semblaient luire faiblement tellement leur couleur était éclatante.

En quelques pas, Teddy fut au pied de son lit sur lequel il s'agenouilla souplement en évitant d'écraser George. Il se pencha vers lui et lui confia dans un souffle :

« Si tu pensais que deux mots seraient suffisants pour que je passe une bonne nuit, tu te trompais lourdement. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le loup saisit l'homme par la nuque et releva sa tête brutalement avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes avec la douceur d'une aile de papillon. Les paupières du roux se fermèrent lentement et il posa une main brûlante au creux des reins du plus jeune tout en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le doux baiser devint plus exigeant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine. Ils se séparèrent comme à regret, et Teddy, le regard ardent, se pencha sur George, collant ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« J'aime ton odeur quand tu me désires. J'aime ton humour. J'aime être avec toi. »

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il regagna sa chambre.

FIN

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui auront lu cette fadaise.  
Si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, une petite review est toujours appréciée :)


End file.
